Adjö Sverige
by jamielynn615
Summary: Sometimes, being from another country can cause simple misunderstandings. What happens when Bella moves from Stockholm to a small town in Oregon? All the while hiding a secret, knowing she cannot trust some of the people there...AH/Canon


_**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned any of these characters. Only the plot is my own :D**_

* * *

Chapter One

Epov

I slammed my hand against the machine that caused the annoying beeping sounds. _God, that damn thing is annoying! _I stretched my arms above my body, hearing miscelaneousbones popping before relaxing and opening my eyes. The clock read 7:00 a.m. so I knew I needed to get my ass in gear so I would make it to first period on time.

Jumping up, I grabbed some jeans and a black t-shirt and headed for the bathroom. I quickly showered before dressing. I looked in the mirror, not even bothering to brush my hair, it doesn't behave anyway. I made my way out to my balcony, grabbing my pack of cigarettes and pulling one out. It's a horrible habit, but damn that first drag is just so relaxing.

After I finished my cig, I grabbed my backpack and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. My sisters, Alice and Rosalie, were sitting at the table eating breakfast and talking quietly to each other. Alice was the first to see me, her face absolutely beaming while saying hi. Rose just smiled before going back to eating. Where Alice was incredibly bubbly, Rose was more subdued and quiet.

"Are you girls ready to go?" I asked, while grabbing some poptartsout of the cabinet.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm so excited! I heard that we are getting a new student today! I wonder what she's like..." Alice rambled on as she grabbed her things before walking to the front door.

Rose started laughing quietly," I feel for the new girl. The force that is Alice can be a bit overwhelming." I agreed, wholeheartedly. While Alice is sweet, she is also tends to come on a little strong. Finally, we all made it to my car and set off towards Junction City High School. We lived in a town of less than five thousand people, but thankfully we only lived about 10 minutes from Eugene, the big city nearby.

After parking, we all got out and said our goodbyes before heading to first period. I made my way to Mr. Yarbinac'sBiology class in the East Wing of the school. That man was a walking stereotypical hippywith a deep love for Spongebob Squarepants. He was, quite possibly, one of the coolest teachers in the entire school.

After taking my seat, I looked around the room. Normally, I had a lab partner, but said partner had moved up north to Corvallis about a week ago. He was a pretty cool guy; always contributing to our projects rather than me doing all of the work. As the final bell rang, I heard someone open the door to the room, causing everyone to look at her. And, good lord, was she something to look at!

She was barely five feet tall from what I could tell. She had long brown hair that flowed down to her waist along with beautiful brown eyes. Her entire being just screamed beautiful as she walked up to Yarb'sdesk, showing him what I assumed was her schedule. He greeted her quietly and then asked for her to find a seat. And, of course where does she decided to sit? Why, right next to me!

As she sat down, Yarbdecided to start his class. "Good morning everyone! Did you all have a great weekend?" Various yeah's and okay'sreverberated as well as people asking him about his. "I had a great weekend. There were two, not one but TWO, new episodes of Spongebob Squarepants! It was amazing!" At this the class broke out into laughter with his eccentric personality showing through.

"Alright, enough of that! We have a new student, as you can all see. Isabella... Skaarenor? Did I pronounce that correctly?" He asked, looking to the woman seated beside me. Skaarenor? What a strange last name. She nodded her head, showing he had indeed spoken correctly. "Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself."

She huffed a little, embarrassed from what I can tell with the blush covering her cheeks. Isabella straightened her back and met the stares head on though. What came out of her mouth was surprising though.

"Good...morning. My name är Bella Skaarenor. I move here from Stockholm, Sveden. I move here to live with my pappa, your Chief of Police here," Bella said, in a very thick, apparently Swedish, accent. I heard a few snickers directed towards Bella, which caused her to glare at the ones who offended her. I heard her mutter what sounded like tick, but I couldn't be sure.

After that, class resumed to the normal way of things. I kept sneaking peaks at Bella, taking in everything that I could about her. She was tiny, but still had some curverson her body. Being a man, I naturally looked at her chest. And damn, what a beautiful sight. They looked to be a little more than a handful and i desperately wanted to give them a good squeeze. But, being the Police Chief's daughter, I knew that I would have to tread carefully. He was not a man to piss off.

The bell rang, letting us know it was the end of class. One by one, everyone left, all the while staring at the new girl. I waited behind, so that I could talk to her without an audience.

"Bella, would you like me to show you to your next class?" I questioned quietly. She looked up as she was putting her books into her bag. Slowly, she nodded her head and told me that she had Trig with Ms. Grossman. We walked in silence back down the hallway towards her next class, both of us ignoring the stares that we were recieving.

The rest of the morning passed along quietly, just a few words coming from her. She seemed to understand and speak English fairly well, but I could tell she was uncomfortable with everyone's attention on her every time she spoke. Finally, when the lunch bell rang, I talked myself into inviting her to sit with me and my family for lunch.

"My sisters, Alice and Rosalie sit with me at lunch. If you'd like, you are welcome to join us." I didn't to make her feel as if she _had_to sit with us, but I knew it would make it easier on her if she did.

"Yes, I would like to," Bella said, after thinking about it for a moment. I tried to contain my giddiness as I led her to the cafeteria and through the line for food before we made our way to the table my family always sat at for lunch. Five minutes later, Ali and Rose walked up with their food and sat across from Bella and I.

Before I could even introduce Bella, Alice started chatting away. "Oh my! You must be Isabella! I heard that you were starting today, but I haven't seen you at all! How are you liking it here? Have people been nice to you? How long have you lived here? Why did you move here?" Her questions kept going on, but I stopped listening once I saw Bella's horrified face.

"Alice!" I called her name sharply. She stopped whatever she was saying and glared at me.

"What Edward? Didn't Mom teach you that it was rude to interuptsomeone who is talking?" She responded snottily. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Here she was, being very rude, yet she feels my interruption was uncalled for.

"If you would slow down, you would see that you were the one being rude to Bella. She's not used to your personality Alice, you just need to slow down okay?" I was trying very hard not to lose my temper with her, but sometimes she just needs to back off.

She at least had the decency to look ashamed with herself before apologizing and calmly asking Bella how her first day was going so far.

"It has been okay. Lot of stares and mean look from other girl," Bella explained. Alice looked sympathetic, but Rose looked pissed.

"Who has been giving you dirty looks? Sometimes the kids in this school just have to be assholes," Rose exclaimed, causing Bella to shift back away from her.

"Dirty...what is dirty looks?" She asked quietly. I had to think about how to explain a term that we use everyday, one that we never really think about.

"Dirty looks are like- the mean looks that you had gotten this morning. Sometimes the students here can be rude when someone different comes here. Does that make sense?" I wasn't trying to insult her, but I wasn't sure if my explanation was clear enough.

"I think I understand what you are saying," She replied, while giving the room a once over before continuing to eat her food. Suddenly, a phone started ringing, causing all of us to look for our phones.

Bella pulled her phone out, looking anxious, before answering the call. "Är allt okej?" It sounded like a question. I couldn't hear what the other person was saying, but suddenly her posture relaxed and she replied "Bra. Charlie är tillåtet att plocka upp dem." I really wish that I knew Swedish, because other than her father's name, I couldn't understand a word she was saying.

We all looked at her, to see if she would explain what the call was about, but she dutifully went back to eating her food. Lunch was spent mostly in silence, and about five minutes before the end of lunch Alice decided to end said silence.

"Hey, Bella, would you like to come over to our house after school gets out today?" She was trying to hold back, but her eagerness wasn't completely contained.

"I cannot, I am sorry. I have... things...that I need to tend to after classes." With that, Bella stood up to throw her things away before leaving to go to her next class. Rose and Ali looked a little shocked by her turning them down, but I had figured she would. Both were looking a little angry, so I stepped in on Bella's behalf.

"Take it easy on her you guys. This is her first day at a new school, in a completely different country. Today hasn't been the easiest for her, thanks to the rest of our classmates." Rose looked placated, but I could tell Alice wasn't going to let this go. Sometimes her stubborn personality only ever made things worse.

"Ali, please. Do not push this girl. She needs to adjust first, before you pounce on her!" She just huffed before stomping off in another direction. Always the little drama queen. I had a bad feeling about this; I just knew she was going to push harder than she really should.


End file.
